1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cosmetic treatment device, and more specifically, to an ultrasonic cosmetic treatment device for encouraging the permeation of cosmetics into the skin.
2. Description of Relevant Materials
Registered Utility Model (Japanese) Gazette No. 3013614 (published May 10, 1995) describes one example of a conventional ultrasonic cosmetic treatment device. This conventional device is intended to achieve the effect of promoting the permeation of the cosmetic into the skin with an application of ultrasound. That is, after a specified cosmetic is applied to the face (or other skin area), a probe is used to apply ultrasound to the area of cosmetic application. In the conventional device, ultrasound is constantly output from the probe, whether or not the skin-contacting surface of the probe is actually in contact with the skin.
However, in the conventional device, although ultrasonic vibrations are propagated if the skin-contacting surface of the probe is in contact with the skin, ultrasonic vibrations are not propagated if the probe is placed against the skin in an improper manner. Accordingly, when the probe is placed against the skin in an improper manner, the intended effect is not satisfactorily achieved. Furthermore, since ultrasound is emitted at the same output value (set by the user) whether the probe is in contact with the skin or not, the probe generates heat when it is not in contact with the skin. That is, when the probe is not in contact with the skin, the vibration-propagating portion of the probe (which is preferably formed mainly from metal) generates heat as a result of the vibration. The temperature of this portion rises, causing discomfort. Furthermore, even if the ultrasonic vibrator undergoes abnormal oscillation during the generation of ultrasound, the user is unaware of the abnormal oscillation until the probe is placed against the skin.